Chiby DBSK : An Eel
by geelovekorea
Summary: chibi DBSK. arti dari kata pacaran menurut anak balita umur 3-4 tahun dimana bukan kata yang wajar diucapkan oleh mereka. apa sajakah pengertian pacaran menurut mereka? apakah mereka memang benar-benar mengerti arti pacaran itu sendiri? remake dari cerita humor. gaje. abal. typo(s). mimnd to review?


**An Eel**

.

Main Cast :

All member DBSK

Kim Jungmo as teacher

Genre : one shoot, chiby stori, failure humor, failure bromance.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi salah satu manga. Karena author pecinta manga.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Siang yang nyaman di Korea. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu redup. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sungguh siang yang cocok untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan orang terkasih. Keluarga, kekasih atau teman/sahabat. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh kelima namja cilik berusia 3 dan 4 tahun yang tampan, cantik, imut dan polos ini. Kelimanya termasuk murid Bolero Kindergarten di Korea.

Mereka sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di bawah pohon besar yang menaungi mereka dari sinar matahari langsung. Awalnya, hanya dua namja cilik yang tampan dengan mata musangnya dan namja cantik bermata doe yang duduk disana. Tapi tak lama seorang namja bertampang cassanova, berwajah imut dengan suara melengking dan seorang namja polos dengan tinggi yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Tak lama mereka terlihat sedang terlibat dalam percakapan atau obrolan seru.

Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian dari salah seorang sonsae yang ada disana. Ia pun berjalan mendekati mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang aegya itu bicarakan. Sepertinya seru sekali.

"Hay Baby. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Sonsae boleh bergabung?"

"Ne." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Yunnie tadi cedang dengelin Joongie celita gajah cama beluang. Tapi meleka datang dan ganggu kami Concae. Lihat, Joongie jadi cedih coalnya meleka potong Joongie yang lagi celita, Concae. Chunnie bilang kalau Yunnie cama Joongie lagi main pacalan. Kita kan lagi celita bukan pacalan. Ish, Chunnie ganggu. Uljima ne Joongie."

"Eh. Pacaran? Sapa yang kasih tahu kata-kata itu Chunnie baby?"

"Ani. Kami tidak ganggu Concae. Chunnie kecal, kenapa Yunnie dan Joongie pacalan cendili. Kata Baekie umma kalau beldua itu altinya lagi pacalan. Cepelti Cungie hyung cama Wookie hyung. Nyebelin. Chunnie, Cu-ie cama Minnie kan mau ikut."

Bantah namja berwajah cassanova itu kesal. Sepertinya dia salah mengartikan arti dari pacaran itu. Baekkie umma memang menceritakan kalau Sungie hyung, hyung kandungnya, tengah berpacaran dengan Wookie hyung. Dimata Chunnie yang namanya pacaran itu sangat menyenangkan. Buktinya dia sering melihat wajah ceria dan sumringah dari Sungie hyungnya sepulang dari acara pacarannya. Itu artinya mereka habis bermain, seperti saat Chunnie habis bermain bersama teman-temannya. Karena itu Chunnie ingin ikut tapi selalu dilarang sama Baekie umma karena dia masih kecil dan itu membuatnya kesal. Makanya saat melihat Yunnie berduaan dengan Joongie, dia menyangka mereka sedang pacaran dan dia berkeinginan untuk ikut mereka pacaran. Bukankah mereka seumuran dan biasa bersama. Sudah pasti tidak akan dilarang sama Baekie umma.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jungmo songsae awalnya merasa terkejut karena di usia mereka yang masih terlalu kecil bisa mengerti pacaran. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Chunnie, sontak dia menahan tawanya saat menyadari kalau muridnya itu salah pengertian.

"Chunnie baby, Joongie sama Yunnie tidak sedang pacaran. Lagipula pacaran itu hanya untuk orang dewasa. Bukan untuk baby seumuran kalian. Arrata?"

"Eh, emangnya pacalan itu apa Congcae? Joongie bingung. Dalitadi Yunnie cama Chunnie cebut-cebut pacalan. Congcae tau altinya?" Namja cantik bermata doe itu menyentuh bibirnya yang dikerucutkan imut dengan ujung telunjuknya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Eum, pacaran itu..." Jungmo songsae hanya bisa menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk anak seumuran mereka. Tapi belum sempat Jungmo berbicara lebih lanjut tiba-tiba Junsu mengeluarkan suara imutnya.

"Eh, pacalan? Cu-ie tidak mau. Halus tangkep belut dan bunuh belut. Celem."

"Huh, belut? Belut apa, Baby. Songsae tidak mengerti."

"Beyut? Beyut goyeng? Beyut bakay? Beyut yebus? Minnie mauuuuu..." Minnie, namja polos yang tertinggi diantara mereka tiba-tiba saja berteriak nyaring. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah snack ringan yang selalu ada ditangannya mendadak berteriak heboh setelah mendengar nama binatang yang menurutnya adalah makanan terenak di dunia. Terlebih belut masakan Xiumin umma.

"Ish, bukan belut itu Minnie-ya. Tapi belut yang lain. Jadi Cu-ie cemalem liat Henly hyung pacalan cama Mimi hyung. Kata Key umma, meleka pacalan. Awalnya cuma celita-celita gitu tapi lama-lama Mimi hyung nempelin bibilnya ke bibil Henly. Eh, mukanya Henly hyung jadi melah. Mimi hyung kaget jadinya peliksa jantungnya Henly hyung, nempelin tangannya ke dada Henly hyung ke kanan kili. Cepeltinya Mimi hyung tidak tahu dimana yang cakit. Tapi habic itu Mimi hyung duduknya gelicah makanya Henly hyung buka celana Mimi hyung. Telnyata ada belutnya. Henly hyung yang kacian langcung tangkap belutnya teyus diyemes-yemes (read: remas-remas). Eh, belutnya tidak mati-mati padahal Mimi hyung cudah kecakitan."

Junsu menarik jeda sesaat. Dia merasa lelah harus menceritakan cerita yang menurutnya menyeramkan kepada teman-temannya. Sepertinya keempat temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan Joongie terlihat bergidik ngeri membayangkan ada belut dalam celananya.

"Kalena belutnya belum mati juga jadinya Henly hyung ikutan lepac celananya telus dudukin belutnya bial mati. Belutnya kuat banget cepelti mucuhnya Ultlamen yang tidak mati-mati. Coalnya Henly hyung campe halur dudukin belutnya teyus-teyusan, padahal Mimi hyung udah cakit banget. Campe kelingetan Mimi hyungnya, Henly hyung juga. Capek banget. Tapi kalena Henly hyung yang beyum belhenti akhilnya belutnya muntah teyus mati di dudukin Henly hyung. Mimi hyung balu bica cenym-cenyum deh, kan belutnya cudah mati."

Junsu menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Tak lupa mengembangkan senyum yang sangat lebar. Menurutnya Henry hyungnya itu sangat keren dan berjasa karena sudah menyelamatkan Mimi hyung dari serangan belut jahat. Keempat temannya pun ikut menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya belutnya bisa dikalahkan oleh hyungnya Su-ie.

"Hii, ngeli ya. Kenapa belutnya bica macuk celana ya? Kenapa Congcae?" Joongie yang terlihat paling merasa takut justru merasa ingin tahu, dari mana asalnya. Keempat temannya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Songsae mereka dengan tatapan mata penuh ingin tahu.

"Eh, itu. Eum." Jungmo songsae hanya bisa terbengong mendengar cerita salah satu muridnya. Terlebih saat ini salah satu muridnya menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Mulutnya terasa kelu dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee yang gaje muncul lagi. Kali ini bawa cerita chibi dbsk. memang ini bukan cerita murni punya Gee, ini remake dari cerita humor yang Gee baca. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba keinget sama DBSK jadi mianhe kalau ceritanya terlalu maksain dan gaje. *bowbarengSHINee

Gee minta maaf kalau ceritanya maksa dan abal sangat karena Gee sadar banget kalau semua fivt Gee gak ada yang gak gaje. makanya Gee masih selalu haus akan review dan kritik dari reader karena itu bisa bikin Gee wat tahu dimana salahnya Gee. *jogedGrowlbarengSUJU

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengEXO

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
